30 Letters for Forgiveness
by rainbowtreasure
Summary: 30 letters for Forgiveness was what he decided on, thirty days to apologize and beg for forgiveness. She has those thirty days to make a decision. But how will that decision ever be easy for Quinn after what he's done? She thought they where forever, first loves normally are. Quinn Fabray. Noah Puckerman. Puck. Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure as to whether this will be interesting or good, drop me a quick review to let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or these characters, blah blah blah.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_Dear Quinn, _

_Karmas a bitch ay?! You are right. I've hurt you and now your trying to hurt be back, by not answering my calls or responding to my texts. I don't blame you after what I've done. But still, I'm dying here without you Quinn thats why I have chosen to write these letters._

_I'm going to write thirty, thirty letters just for you. Then at the end of the thirty letters you can decide what you want to do, but please don't block me out completely until you've read them all._

_I love you so much Q, and I'm so sorry. _

_I will get you back and I will try my hardest._

_I love you always,_

_Puck._

* * *

Her eyes watered and her fingers trembled, she wasn't expecting to wake up to this.

Her head was banging already, drinking vodka until 1 am last night trying to forget everything was definitely not a good idea. And what was the point anyway, this unexpected letter has just reminded her anyway.

A week now since they broke up and all she has been doing is drinking Vodka, she hated him for what he had done. She hated his guts, but still, somewhere inside she loved him. He was her first love and first loves are forever.

* * *

His eyes watered as he sat there, he had been awake for five minutes now and his head was killing him. Any quiet sound and it was like twenty people screeching down his ear. Drinking Vodka until 1 am in the morning was definitely not a good idea, but he had too.

He had to forget what he had done and plus the fact Quinn wasn't speaking to him at all, definitely made him want to drink more.

He was dying without her, his heart would break every time he never felt her next to him in the morning or smelt her sweet smelling vanilla hair. The letters would tell her how much he loved her, because he loved her with all his heart. She was his first love and first loves are forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Quinn,_

_Do not tear this up, I know you probably want to. _

_I know you probably hate me._

_I know you probably have already tore this up and its not being read but, I love you Quinn Fabray. Not a day goes by in which I love you any less._

_The past week since you left, I havant slept in 'our' bed because I cry at the sight of your pyjamas on the pillow. The TV hasn't been turned on because Desperate Housewives is on repeat all week and I know its your favourite. I havant had a shower since the night you left, an I know that right now you've probably just wrinkled your nose, but I couldn't bare to face your shampoo._

_I could just pust away your pyjamas Quinn, I could just turn over when I turn the TV on and I could even just throw your shampoo away. But I don't want to do that Quinn, because then its like you've never been there. And nobody not even Puckerman can live without Quinn Fabray._

_I love you always,_

_Puck._

* * *

She dropped her cereal bowl as soon as she saw the letter fall from the letterbox. The blue and white striped bowl smashed to the floor, cracking, shattering and parts rolling around whilst she just stared at the white envelope.

She knew it was coming, he told her himself through the letter. So why she dropped her bowl was as much shock to her as it was to the postman outside who tried to look through the letter box before Quinn squatted his hand away.

It was after she read it that the tears started, the lip was being bitten onto and as her hand ran though her hair Quinn knew that reading these letters was going to be hard. Remembering all the memories that these letters would bring back.

"28 to go".

If she said she wasn't happy to see it this morning then that was a lie, Quinn was happy Puck was interested, he didn't seem it when he was-

"No!" she shrieked as she thought of the memory, she should have just ripped it up, or ignored it like she done the 104 missed phone calls, the 46 voice mails on the home answering machine and the 209 texts, not that she was counting.

Quinn was supposed to be excited for when the letters would stop, but she was secretly happy that tomorrow their would be another.


	3. Chapter 3

She was ready this morning, sitting eagerly on the stairs eyes glued to the letter box.

"Thank you!", Quinn chirped as soon as her mail fell through, "and sorry for hitting you!". She quickly added which earned a laugh from the postman behind the door.

"No problem Quinn, I thought you where hurt. See you tomorrow".

"Bye", Quinn whispered as she rummaged through the pile of bills and magazines all sitting atop her doormat. Two minutes later when Quinn couldn't see the familiar letter she thought he had given up. Picking up the letters and plonking them on the kitchen counter was when she opened her first letter of the morning, a bill it looked, oh great...

* * *

_Hey sexy._

_I miss saying that too you, maybe I didn't say it enough. Maybe one or twice maybe three times wasn't enough. I should have told you more Quinn. You're as sexy as fuck!_

_Thought I would disguise this letter this time, just in case you threw the last two out. If you ask me it was a clever idea. No bill would ever have this in..._

Quinn's eyes looked to the bottom of the page where a small arrow was drawn, she flipped the page and small smile spread across her lips when she saw a picture of them together. "Trying to make me feel guilty?", she muttered the question to herself.

_Trying to make you feel guilty there I suppose. _

Quinn smirked when she read that, she could read him like a book.

_You know I'm not good with feelings Quinn, and I wont start to express them on paper (which will be really hard) until I know your reading this. So please, just send me a quick text saying you've got it. I havant gave up on you and I will get you back._

_I love you always, _

_Puck._

_P.S - You're as sexy as Fuck!_

* * *

"So are you", Quinn spoke to no one as she finished reading the letter. "So are you".

**7:37AM**

**Text sent to 'The Dickhead - DO NOT TEXT OR REPLY TOO!' -**

**- I am receiving your letters, keep going.**


End file.
